


As Far As I Can See

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Kyungsoo are not so famous youtubers who cover english songs and on occasion, fall in love with each other.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"What's a chensoo?"</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As I Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Chensoo/Kyungdae; ninja!xiuhan  
> Genre: Fluff, Humor, Romance, aka the usual  
> Rating: PG

  


  


“Is it turned on? Why won’t it turn on?”

“It _is_ on, you dumbass.”

“No it’s not! It’s broken, fuck this. I want a refund.”

“Then what’s that red light?”

Jongdae pauses, eyes going towards the video camera and lone behold there’s a bright red light blinking at him. He can feel that smirk being directed towards his back and he shuts his eyes and counts to ten. He will not let Kyungsoo have the satisfaction of humiliating him. Not again.

“I see, well then.”

“ _Dumbass_ ,” the younger boy calls from his spot in his chair, that shit eating grin on his lips that makes him look somewhat psychotic, somewhat like a ten year old.

“Respect your elders, _asshole_ ,” he responds, pinching the boy’s arm causing him to glare and pout at the same time. But he does nothing to retaliate. He never does.

He grabs his water bottle and shoves the tiny microphone they recently picked up from best buy towards the younger boy. He hums a little, getting his voice warmed up while Kyungsoo struggles with his mic causing him to roll his eyes before he leans over to help.

He misses the blush Kyungsoo sports when he gets a little too close, but the camera catches it. Kyungsoo knows it did so he decides he’ll be the one to edit their video this week.

Last week it was Jongdae’s turn and he completely forgot to edit out all their bickering at the end about screwing up a part or two from their last take.

“There, now, you ready?” Jongdae questions him, still mere centimeters from his face and he turns beet red, heart thumping violently against his ribcage as he nods his head and forces out a choked yes.

The elder finds their back up music and after a few beats, they sing.

  


\--

  


Kyungsoo reads over their newest comments with a permanent smile on his face, giggling every now and then when someone comments that Jongdae _does_ kind of look like a camel when he hits high notes.

There aren’t many, as they aren’t youtube famous but they have a couple of thousand subscribers and they always get at least one hundred comments per video. Not much, but they’re getting there.

What had started out as a choir project about a year ago has become a weekly thing. They sing random English covers and upload them. At first it was for pronunciation practice but now it’s for fun. They like to sing together and their little fanbase makes it worth it.

“What are people saying? Did they like it?” Jongdae pops out of nowhere, nearly giving him a heart attack as he twitches in his spot.

“They’re calling you dinochen again,” Kyungsoo says cheerfully, turning his laptop so Jongdae can read the comments.

The elder groans pathetically, eyes scanning over the comments and yes, they have taken a liking him to calling him dinochen. He supposes it’s better than a camel, but still. They chose stage names back when they didn’t want anyone knowing who they were but their friends sold them out and practically everyone that has been following them since the beginning knows their real names.

“What’s a chensoo?” he blurts, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as he reads over a comment with a lot of little heart emojis.

“Oh, don’t read that,” Kyungsoo chuckles nervously, trying to turn the laptop away from the elder but it’s too late.

He’s discovered their shippers.

“Why…what’s kyungdae…I don’t understand,” he mutters and Kyungsoo bites his lip so hard he almost punctures the skin, a huge blush spreading across his cheeks because that name is his favorite.

“THEY FUCKING _SHIP_ US?!” Jongdae screeches, brain finally catching up to him.

Kyungsoo flinches, the sound hurting his ear drums and his enjoyment from the earlier readings from their little fanbase crushed because Jongdae doesn’t look happy.

“I'm not even gay, what the fuck?” he shrieks, scrolling through the comments in horror to see there’s more than one person that thinks they look cute together.

Kyungsoo pouts, his dreams getting crushed so he covers it in dry humor.

“Jongdae, Jongay, same thing.”

“Fuck you!” the elder bites out and he refrains from saying ‘yes, please.’

“That’s what they want you to do,” he mumbles before getting up and letting his singing partner deal with realizing half their fans think they’re a cute couple.

  


\--

  


“They think I'm gay, they think we’re dating, they call us chensoo, Minseok this is _insane_ ,” Jongdae remarks, running his hands through his hair as they sit outside the elder’s house. Kyungsoo lives just two houses down and is currently outside doing…well, Jongdae doesn’t know what he’s doing.

He’s just sitting on his porch swing staring at the giant oak tree above him like he’s trying to communicate with it. God, why the fuck is he so weird?

“Yeah, I know,” Minseok replies and he nearly falls out of his seat.

“You knew?!” he screeches loud enough to draw attention from the other neighbors who are outside today.

“Everyone knows, we have a bet going on actually. How long it’ll take before they form an actual fanclub,” Minseok snickers, smirking as Jongdae’s entire face heats up in embarrassment. _Everyone_ knew but them.

“And why did no one relay this information to me?” Jongdae asks, surprisingly in a calm manner but Minseok doesn’t have time to speak as Luhan walks up to them.

“Yo, Jongay did you do the do with Kyungsoo?” the Chinese male blurts leaving Minseok to suppress a fit of giggles as Jongdae fumes.

“I’M NOT FUCKING GAY!” he yells once again only to be completely disregarded by the two laughing males.

Kyungsoo’s step brother is such a dick, he thinks. Frowning he stares at his feet, stomping on a beetle that comes out of nowhere.

“Oh, look at that Kyungsoo’s stripping,” Luhan says cheerfully and Jongdae’s entire neck snaps up so quickly he fears he got whiplash as he stares down the street where Kyungsoo isn’t even sitting anymore. He must have gone inside.

Why is he so suddenly disappointed that Kyungsoo is not in fact, stripping at this moment? 

  


Oh god, he’s gay.

  


“So now that you’ve come to the conclusion, that yes, you are _so_ very Jongay for my brother, how about you put his little heart at ease and tell him you want his dick in your mouth? Sound good?” Luhan questions, getting an eye roll from Minseok for being so blunt.

But Jongdae just nods his head, getting up silently before walking down the street to head towards his own house so he can think.

“Jongay, that’s pretty creative.” Minseok snickers, heading into his own house and trying to ignore how Luhan not so discreetly checks out his ass.

  


\--

  


“Hyung, haven’t we already sang this before, I don’t see the point,” Kyungsoo remarks as he’s handed a water bottle from the elder who still refuses to look him in the eye.

He’s been acting really weird lately, acting skittish and laughing oddly at everything he says. It’s starting to freak him out.

“It’s so we can show how much we’ve progressed since then!” Jongdae chirps, sitting in his chair and getting exceptionally close to him so that their knees are touching and his cheeks turn pink so he looks down, hoping the elder didn’t see it.

“Besides I thought you liked Eric Benet?”

“I do,” he mumbles, taking a sip of his water and reading over the lyrics since it’s been a while. He remembers all of his lines and after a brief little warm up they start on take one.

And he tries to ignore how Jongdae keeps giving him these cute smiles and staring at his lips with this weird look on his face. But every time he tries to pause the music and question it Jongdae sings his lines and he’s left confused and completely flustered.

So he ignores it to the best of his ability, trying to calm himself down so he can sing properly and on the third take he thinks he’s doing a good job. The song is coming to an end and he’s singing the last line when he realizes he’s the only one still doing so.

He stops, confused and embarrassed to be caught singing completely alone and that’s when he realizes Jongdae is way too close to him and he blushes furiously, opening his mouth to ask what gives when the elder leans forward and places a kiss to his lips that has his eyes widening comically before fluttering shut.

And he does _not_ smile like an idiot when Jongdae pulls away because that was his first kiss because it totally _wasn’t_.

Hesitantly he opens his eyes, looking at the elder questioningly as to what just happened.

“Personally, I like chensoo for our couple name,” Jongdae mutters, relishing in the giggle Kyungsoo lets out before he kisses him again.

  


\--

  


Their next video gets more views than average and the comments come flooding in instantly. Confused at the results, Kyungsoo scrolls through the page, eyes widening in horror as he watches the end of the video, confirming why all the comments are in caps lock.

  


“YOU KEPT IN OUR KISS?!”

“We have a fanclub to please now!”

  


That’s it. He’s never letting Jongdae edit again.


End file.
